In November 2001, there were approximately 6.5 million residential networks in North America, and by 2006, that number is expected to grow to almost 30 million (Meeks, Fleming; The Next Big Thing; Barron's Online, Nov. 12, 2001). Families and other members of households use residential networks most often to share files, a printer, and/or an Internet connection. The needs of each computer user in the family, however, vary with age, interests, and level of comfort with the technology. Ideally, the network recognizes each member of the family/household as a different user with different preferences and provides helpful links especially for that user. Further, the administration of a network requires specific knowledge that a layperson does not have. Therefore, virtually all residential networks are and will be used by families who do not have the skill or knowledge to correct a problem when it arises. Moreover, families increasingly are saving important information onto their home computers, resulting in additional problems. For example, in order to protect against the loss of the information, the family must save a second copy in a different location. Also, occasionally families need to access the information when away from home or residence.
Conventional approaches to address these issues either are incomplete or require a confusing and often incompatible array of hardware and software. A router is one conventional solution to residential networking. A router, however, merely distributes an Internet connection to several computers, and does not provide personalized settings for different users. An Internet service provider (ISP), on the other hand, almost always allows each account to have several usernames with personalized settings, but in general the usernames are only related to separate email accounts. The services provided do not include that of helping users to maintain residential networks. While the Internet service is compatible with residential networks, the users must set up the networks themselves or have someone do it for them. Another existing solution that does not assist with network upkeep is a family-oriented website, sometimes called a portal, that provides links to other websites that might interest families. Such a portal is external to the residential network and consequently is not able to provide assistance with the network's operation. Finally, such a portal does not offer backup storage space. Data storage services are available on the Internet, but they are generally designed to backup residential computer systems. If a family chooses to use such a service for data storage, the family will have to solve the other issues of residential networking with different services that might not be compatible with the data storage solution and may be difficult to manage.
One conventional approach is to use a router to connect several home computers to one Internet connection. The router may come with software that provides a starting page for browsing the Internet. Often, the starting page is linked to the website of the company that produces the router, and sometimes that website provides data storage space. For example, 2Wire (2Wire, Inc., 1704 Automation Parkway, San Jose, Calif. 95131, 408-428-9500) produces Home Portal™, a router that allows the user to connect computers using phone lines, Ethernet cables, USB connections, or wireless signals. The user loads the included software onto each computer to be connected to the network, and that software provides a beginning screen each time a user wants to access the Internet. The disadvantage of this beginning page is that it is the same on all machines. This is not ideal because children often have different interests than their parents, particularly with regards to content on the Internet. For example, a link to stock market reports usually is not useful to a child, and a link to a chat room usually is not useful to a parent. In most cases, the default homepage for a router is the user configuration page for the router. It is generally specific to the router. This web server is hosted on the router and not in the general Internet. On the other hand, a “portal” is defined traditionally as a web service that is established on the internet, providing user specific details as per the users portal configuration. In the concept, a smart or “home” portal is hosted on the home router and provides user specific content based on content that is pushed to the router based on a user's preference model.
Another approach to family Internet use is to choose an Internet service provider (ISP) that allows each account to have several different usernames. Then, member of the family/household can be given a username, and consequently each member will receive more personalized attention. For example, America Online, (America Online, Inc., Dulles, Va.) allows each account to have several different screen names and/or user identities. After a particular user enters a screen name to access the Internet, a beginning page with personalized settings appears. This service is comprehensive for users with only one computer but not for multiple users with multiple computers on a network. Still another weakness of this approach is that although this service limited compatibility with a residential network, it also does not provide assistance in creating or maintaining that network. As a result, the family must either manage the network or procure management services from another entity.
Certain websites, sometimes called portals, exist to provide useful links to a specific group of people. Portals can contain links that are appropriate for families. An example of such a website is The Family Portal at www.familyportal.com. This website provides links to topics that might interest families, but these listings are not personalized for each user. In addition, the website is completely external to the residential network and consequently does not assist in the residential network's creation or maintenance. Finally, the website does not offer backup storage space to the users. Therefore, this website is not a comprehensive solution to the needs of a family of Internet users.
A similarly incomplete solution is a website dedicated solely to data storage. While useful for its limited purpose, it requires the user to find other Internet and networking services elsewhere. For example, backup.com, a service of SkyDesk.com (12348 High Bluff Drive, Suite 200, San Diego, Calif. 92130, 858-720-4400), provides storage space for backup copies of files. After the user subscribes to the service, the user can upload copies of files onto the backup.com website, where they will be stored in case the original files are lost. Aside from data storage and transfer services, however, backup.com does not have any services for a residential network. Moreover, backup.com is not designed to be a link to other sites; therefore, it is not a convenient place for a family to begin browsing the Internet. Also, if an Internet-based data-storage business fails, the subscriber may have difficulty retrieving backed up files.
The current state of residential network services clearly indicates that a comprehensive system for networking home computers and other devices, providing Internet access and residential network access with personalized settings for multiple users, and providing storage space for backup copies of files is needed. Further, there is a need for efficient, personalized interfaces that allow the customer (or authorized user) to manage and control of applications used and/or accessed by the network.